Darkness Calls
by heartsofbrokenstone
Summary: KyloxOC (female Sith) you know the story. Romance. Love/ hate. It's nothing new but I hope you'll read it all the same. Rated M for later chapters that I hope to write since school is out until January. Slight AU- nothing against Reylo because I totally ship it but Kylo will have no romantic feelings for her. I hope this all makes sense...
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I previously started a story called "Drawn to Darkness", this is going to involve my OC from that story and will follow the a similar story line- I just stopped writing for so long that I needed to start over completely. Also seeing STAR WARS THE LAST JEDI really inspired me to get back to writing. This story is going back to TFA, at the end when Kylo is brought to Snoke injured and all.

Pandora stood silently by her master Snoke, watching as Kylo Ren came into the throne room silently. His mask hid the damage the scavenger did to him, but she could sense power flowing off him despite being injured. Pandora had never really seen him before today, she knew about him though of course. Notorious for throwing fits of rage and being extremely powerful, Snoke had much faith in him but Pandora was his ultimate prize. Ren knew it too. He felt her eyes on him, watching him as he kneeled before Snoke. He couldn't see much of her under her hood, but long curls of raven hair fell down to her waist looking soft and smooth.

"Ren. I heard you were injured?" Snoke said, voice void of emotion, uninterested. Kylo, looked up and slowly took off his mask. Bandages covered most of his face, and anger was evident in his eyes.

"It is nothing my master." Kylo replied, his tone was filled with that anger though. He was furious for having being bested by a scavenger, a girl.

"Ren I want you to find the Resistance, find them and destroy them once and for all. My first apprentice Pandora with you," Snoke motioned to Pandora with a deformed hand, "She will help you." Snoke's tone was filled with amusement, he knew that both of them would hate having to work with each other. They would tear each other apart, and whoever was alive was the best in the end.

Pandora lifted her head and pushed her hood back, regarding Kylo with little enthusiasm on her face. He was handsome she couldn't deny it, his body large and strong. If nothing else he could at least provide a workout. Across the room Kylo looked at Pandora's now visible eyes, thick lashes framed irises that were completely black, matching her hair. Her outfit was similar to his, all black with her lightsaber at her hip. Her full pink lips parted slightly as he stared back at her eyes. Quickly Pandora ended the trance and bowed to Snoke before walking past Ren to the door and walking out. Kylo instantly followed suit and saw her a few steps ahead of him, he quickly caught up with her, and he felt her power calling to him, promising him blood and death. Kylo then knew that this woman would either be his salvation or his doom. Or possibly both. They walked in silence. Pandora, unphased by his presence, only glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. Stormtroopers hurriedly got out of their way in the halls, pressing themselves to the walls as they passed. Pandora enjoyed the fear she invoked, how everyone knew the danger of interacting with her.

"Ren, I think it's only fair that you understand that I don't usually work with another person. I work alone so if you want to stay alive, stay out of my way." Pandora's tone was cold, her paced quickened as she saw her door at the end of a dark hall.

Kylo put his mask back on when the two reached the door at the end of the hall, not saying anything back, not that Pandora really cared if he responded or not. Silently, and rather awkwardly, the two parted as Pandora opened the door to her room and Kylo turned to go to his own. Later into the night, after having the evening meal, Pandora sat in the middle of her room and began to meditate. The stress in her bones weaving with the force and spreading out into Snoke's ship, slowly creeping up on Ren as he dried his hair from a shower. He could feel her power in his veins, filling him to the brim then disappearing as quickly as it came. Ren stood in shock for a moment before he felt again. Her. Only this time it was softer, like she didn't realize she was projecting. Kylo felt a warmth that Pandora kept hidden below a cold exterior, it flowed from her very soul into his. Pandora shot up from the floor when she felt him, Ren, in the back of her mind. Panic flooded her mind and Kylo felt it, no one had ever been in her mind except Snoke but even then she had let him in. Pandora raced out of her room and down to the hall to his, a guest room usually reserved for visiting diplomats. Pandora didn't hesitate before opening the door with her mind, and found Kylo across from her sitting on a couch reading.

"How. How did you get in my mind?" Pandora spat, anger flooding her mind as she searched for a hole in her mental walls.

"How did I what?" Kylo asked, genuinely confused as he stood from the couch walking to stand before her.

Pandora pointed a finger up at him, as he stood a good six inches taller than her, but it didn't make her back down, "You were in my head Ren! I want to know how you got in my head!" her voice rising, Kylo's annoyance beginning to rise with it.

"If you don't want me in your head then don't project on me!" Kylo yelled back.

"I wasn't projecting anything! I was meditating!" She yelled back, unconsciously getting on her toes but still falling short of looking Kylo in the eyes.

"Look Pandora, I didn't do anything but shower, you were the one that forced your power on me and opened your mind to me. If it makes you feel better I saw nothing." Kylo stopped yelling, tired with his injuries and wanting to sleep.

Pandora looked at him, his sudden change in demor making her retreat back to her calm self, "Well, I'm sorry for bothering you… Would you… Would you like me to help with your bandages?" Pandora asked quietly, not giving him time to answer before grabbing a cream and new bandages, pushing him back onto the couch with surprising strength.

Kylo said nothing as she slowly pulled the bandage from his face, he only watched her kneel in front of him and gently rub the cream into the cut. Kylo couldn't help but sigh at the cooling relief the cream brought him and he leaned down and closed his eyes. Pandora looked on as his body relaxed, she let herself glance down at his shirtless torso. Marvelling slightly at the muscles moving under the skin.

"Do you approve of what you see?" Kylo murmured, making Pandora jump and her eyes snapped back to find his starring into hers. She clenched her jaw and said nothing as he smirked at her.

"Here you can out the new bandage on yourself," Pandora whispered before clearing her throat and standing up, squaring her shoulders. Kylo continued to smirk as he stood with her, looking down at her with an annoying confidence oozing from him. Pandora looked up at him, the height difference finally hitting her, making her squirm internally as he looked down at her. Silently Pandora turned and walked out of the room, her cheeks warm with a blush as she flew down the hallways to the safety of her dark room.

She was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS?! this will never happen again, it's only because I'm bored out of my fucking mind at work. Much love!

Pandora woke as she always did, to the sound of her alarm after a dreamless night. Reaching across the bed she tapped the alarm and turned on her bedside light. Memories of the night before returning to her, an annoying warmth filling her stomach as Kylo's face formed in her mind. She clenched her jaw in anger and shut her eyes, erasing all thoughts from her mind before getting up from her large bed. Her short night dress fluttered around her thighs as she walked across her room to grab an apple from a small kitchen connected to her room. She had been on Snoke's giant ship for so long she was given a grand room to live in, she had been on this ship for as long as she could remember.

After showering and braiding her hair Pandora went to Kylo's room and knocked on the door, waiting fairly patiently for him to answer. Kylo walked to the door and opened it, and was a little surprised to see Pandora.

"Would you like to train with me this morning Ren? I suppose if we have to be a team we should know how to fight like one." Pandora stated her features neutral. There was no room in her tone for Kylo to argue so he simply nodded his head and followed her to the training room. They walked in sync and in silence down the halls, their matching black capes billowing behind them. It took a few short minutes to reach the training room, the minute they walked in any storm troopers in the room left within seconds.

"I promise to go easy on you." Kylo teased, a smirk growing on his face as he took off his cape and cowl until he was left in black pants and a tight fitting tank top. When he turned around his jaw partially dropped, Pandora wore a tight fitting black jumpsuit, hugging every single one of her luscious curves.

Pandora smirked as she watched Kylo look up and down at her, "Oh well thank you, I promise to go easy on you as well," She cooed, taking out her saber and turning it on, "But then again I might not." Pandora teased further, her pitch black saber humming almost silently at her side.

The two smirked at each other and got in fighting stance, the only noise coming from the kyber crystal crackling in Kylo's saber. Pandora made the first move, lunging at him, Kylo easily blocked her saber with his and the two were face to face. Pandora quickly realized that she could not beat Kylo with strength, he was too tall and was already overpowering her. So she bought herself a moment and kneed him in the side, able to give her enough room to backup a few paces and rethink her attack. Kylo still had a smirk on his face, knowing that she knew she couldn't beat him, he closed the space between them with two long strides and began swinging his saber wildly. Pandora was not impressed and was able to deflect the blows but couldn't land nay of her own. Looking around Pandora spotted a large bench to the left of Kylo, she smirked and without moving she made the bench fly into Kylo's side, knocking him a few feet away.

Kylo got up angrily, his blood boiling, "What the hell?! Did you just hit me with a fucking bench?!" He yelled, his shoulders heaving with his breathing, eyes wide, "Alright if that's how you want to play it!" He mumbled to himself, staring into Pandora's smug eyes.

Pandora shrugged her shoulders at him and ignited the other side of her saber, the double-sided saber twirling around her smoothly. Kylo, renewed strength from anger began attacking wildly, his blows hard and harsh. The two began to engage in a violent dance, sabers moving in graceful arcs and brutal jabs that would kill a man if not deflected. They seemed to fight for hours, analyzing and adapting to each other before their bodies began to tire out, sweat dripping of their faces making the ground slick. One more swing of their sabers brought their faces inches from each other, Kylo towering over Pandora. They stood there looking into each others eyes, and silently agreed to not kill each other today, retreating back to normal standing positions.

"You're a fairly good fighter I suppose." Kylo muttered as they walked over to their clothes, taking a deep breath and clipping his saber to his belt.

" _Fairly_ good?" Pandora clipped, her eyebrow arching as she turned to look at him.

"I didn't mean that as an insult… I was just commenting…" Kylo answered, annoyed at how she was offended over nothing.

"Not all of us need brute strength to destroy our enemies Ren." Pandora whispered as her mind expanded to be one with the force, easily slipping into Kylo's. She created a case of sorts surrounding Kylo, as if he were in a small room.

First Pandora took his voice, blocking off the brain so he couldn't make any noises. Kylo turned to her and slammed his fists against the walls she made, moving his mouth as if he were trying to yell but nothing was coming out. Kylo was filled with rage, he could feel her in every part of him, taking over his mind and body and he was helpless to stop her no matter how hard he tried to push her out.

" _You may need your height and your strength to break a man Kylo… But I need nothing but my mind."_ Pandora spoke in his mind before taking over his nervous system, taking his sight.

Kylo continued to bang against the invisible walls that held him for a moment before standing still, accepting that he was at Pandora's mercy. He looked straight ahead where he knew she was, but he couldn't see her, he could barely feel his own body at this point she had such a hold on him. Pandora smirked cruelly at Kylo before releasing him, Kylo didn't do anything but stare at her.

"You have me beaten in strength I will admit that, but I am much more powerful than you with the force." Pandora left him with that quiet statement before putting on her cloaks and leaving him alone in the training room. Kylo stood there for a moment, looking at the spot she had just been. Reflecting. He had truthfully underestimated her because of her size, her face. She had broken through his defenses as if they weren't there, years of building his mental shields did nothing to stop her. He felt that they were back up and intact, she was no longer in his mind. But he could feel her. The remnants of her, a power he had never felt lingered in an untouched place in his mind. He opened his mind to the force, searching for her, when he found her he asked her to let him in. Only for a moment. To his surprise she let him in.

 _"Yes?"_ Her voice came, soft and quiet, hesitant.

 _"I only want to apologize. I underestimated you."_ He replied, genuine in his apology and Pandora felt it. Secretly her heart fluttered at his sincerity.

 _"I forgive you. I'm sorry for invading your mind without asking... I too have a temper that could rival yours."_ She murmured, a giggle in her voice.

Pandora could feel him smirk at her words, _"Even I don't take over someones mind. I would say you have a worse temper."_ Kylo teased, he heard Pandora laugh but she didn't reply, he felt her slowly close him off from her. But this had been enough for Kylo.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE HERE WE GOOOOO! Also I just want to say that any comments are really appreciated, I want to make a story that my readers will enjoy so if you lovely people have an idea or a suggestion please don't hesitate to let me know! All feedback is helpful! Anyway I hope you all like this chapter!

After training with Kylo and taking a quick nap, Pandora decided to shower again. She could still feel him in her mind, Even after sleeping there was a part of him still there. His smugness and his anger at everyone. When Pandora first heard of Kylo she thought him a child, destroying equipment in tantrums was not something a man does. But there was something in his mind that she felt, a conflict between the dark and light. Anger filled his mind, a violent rage that threatened to take over him at any moment. She was drawn to that anger. To that darkness, it called to her. Her own dark heart yearned to fill his, snuff out the last bit of light in him and fill it with her own darkness. Pandora took a deep breath and willed herself to not think of him, to focus only on the hot water on her body and the soap in her hand. Unknowing to Pandora, Kylo a short distance away in his room was in the same spot as her.

Leaning against the dark stone shower Kylo let the steaming water erase her from his skin, but it couldn't clean her from his mind. The darkness she carried within her he had felt, he wanted it. Wanted her. He craved her. Kylo groaned in annoyance and turned off the shower, the soap cleaned from his body. Images of her ran wild through his head. Kylo grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist, debating if she would let him in again if he called out to her. Shrugging his shoulders he let his mind once again expand, going to the walls of hers. Pandora shivered when she felt his mind asking to be in hers again, calm and collected. She hesitated for only a second before opening herself to him again, she felt his masculine presence fill the back part of her mind.

"Is something wrong Kylo?" She asked, curious about his motives

"No," Came his reply, "I was just wondering if you… If you would have dinner with me tonight…" He rushed, his words coming out before he could stop them.

Pandora was stunned, silent as she debated. Kylo could feel her mind working over his request, weighing her options and he half expected her to say no. But she surprised him.

"Alright, I'll be at your door at 5." She whispered before breaking the connection.

Pandora gripped the towel around her body and stared at her reflection in the mirror in her bathroom. Had she just accepted to go to dinner with Kylo Ren?! Rushing to her room she looked at a nearby clock, 2 hours to get ready. Dropping the towel on the floor she rushed to get ready, not remembering the last time she was so excited for a dinner. Kylo was much slower at getting ready, a smug air about him as he took his time getting ready and ordering a grand dinner. When the time finally came Pandora slowly began the walk to Kylo's room, her cloak gripped tightly around her as she knocked on his door this time- not breaking it open. Kylo answered rather quickly, dressed in his usual outfit. Stepping out of the way Kylo led Pandora in, taking her cloak from her he held in a groan. Her dress, skin tight until it loosened at her hips, black with the back extremely low. It was worse when she turned, the neck was plunging and her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders just brushing the bottom of her breasts. Pandora, watched him look at her with hungry eyes before he lifted his eyes up to meet hers. Tension began to grow in the room as droids came into the room with food, no one spoke as food was set on the table. The two didn't speak until they were alone again and seated at the small dining table in the room.

Pandora lounged in a chair, a glass of wine in her hand as she glanced up from her plate to Kylo, "Thank you for inviting me to dinner Kylo, it's been so long since I've had dinner with someone." She mused, sipping her wine gracefully. Kylo bowed his head and smiled slightly,

"It's only dinner, I thought perhaps we should bond over something without lightsabers involved," Kylo remarked and Pandora began to laugh, "What is so funny?" Kylo asked and his eyes widened slightly as Pandora pulled her saber from under the table with a smile.

"I never go anywhere without this Ren, but I have no plans on using it so don't worry." Pandora teased back before tossing it gently onto a chair a short distance away with her cloak.

They ate and drank with a comfortable silence surrounding them, until the food was gone and they moved to sit on a couch as droids cleaned away the leftover food. Pandora leaned back into the corner of the couch, her fifth wine glass held by the tips of her fingers. Kylo thought she looked a queen. Pandora glanced to her left over at Kylo, the wine clouding her mind as she stared into his eyes for what seemed like ages. Next thing Pandora knew Kylo's plush lips were on hers, kissing her softly but firmly, Pandora didn't even realize how she immediately kissed him back. Kylo lifted a gloved hand and placed it on her thigh. The touch broke the spell. Gasping, Pandora pulled away and stared at the floor, her chest heaving as she scrambled to clear the fog in her head. And then she shot up and the door opened on its own as she grabbed her things and ran out to go to her room, leaving Kylo alone to watch after her. Pandora's mind raced as the door to her room shut behind her, she stared into her empty room. A part of her wanted to be intimate with Kylo, as any woman would, another part held her back from getting close. Intimate. The past, her past, her demons that she had tamed long ago still had a hold on her. She felt Kylo wanting to speak to her, his presence at her minds wall. She shut him out and walked to her bed and laid there until he withdrew. And then she fell asleep.

So disclaimer, I feel like I lost the direction I wanted to go in with this chapter so this chapter may be edited later on guys, so look for that because it may change everything else who knows. Anywho hope you enjoyed and have a merry holiday!

~Rachel


End file.
